gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Dawn Online
Main Article: Not Your Kind of People Phantom Dawn Online '''is a virtual reality MMORPG produced by Gaming Architects, published by uGames. It was released for the Oculus Wave on September 30, 2025. History Not much is known about the production of Phantom Dawn Online, but the game began production in 2022 and was first announced as a launch title for the Oculus Wave in 2023. In 2025, only a few weeks before the scheduled release date, it was announced that producer Gaming Architects had partnered with Hamm Illustrations to "help make some aesthetic improvements to the game quickly before launch". Gameplay Phantom Dawn Online's main features include swordplay, smithing, sailing, and much, much more. However, in PDO, your key to riches & fame is swordplay. There are weekly tournaments to see which player is the strongest. How these tournaments work is, you will have to register into qualifying rounds, make it into the round of 24, and if you make it to the final & win, then you must face the previous champion to become the champion. Becoming the champion gives you access to a special skill that no other player can possess. That skill? Find out yourself. Becoming the champion also means that you must defend your prize weekly from other worthy opponents. In Phantom Dawn Online, there are severe consequences to dying in Player vs Player situations outside of tournament play. These punishments range anywhere from losing most of your items to being knocked down 10 or more experience levels, some even more severe. This can be troubling for newer players looking to experience Phantom Dawn Online, so a 'newbie' server will be released sometime in November 2025 where the punishments are far less severe. In-Game Locations ''These are the locations as of Phantom Dawn Online's release. More will be added in future updates.' Kiziba Kiziba is the main city of Phantom Dawn Online. It is where players go after finishing the tutorial, and it is where the weekly tournament takes place. The city is a non-pvp zone, meaning players cannot kill other players unless they enter a duel. The marketplace in Kiziba is the largest in the game, with a wide variety of weapons, armor and many other things to find, although the quality is not always the best, especially if you don't have much money. Kiziba also features houses that players can purchase. Every player can access Kiziba at any time via teleportation. Mercer Mercer is the first city players will encounter that contains mobs to grind for XP. The city contains relatively low level mobs that only give out good XP if you are low-level. The mobs also have a chance of dropping weapons. The city is a non-pvp zone. Every player can access Mercer at any time via teleportation. Boylan Boylan is the largest city in Phantom Dawn Online, with the toughest mobs, the best (and most expensive) weapons to buy, and the city in which players can launch their ship out to sea. The city can only be accessed via the wilderness, and can only be accessed by players over the level 25. Boylan also features houses that players can purchase. The city is a pvp zone, meaning another player can kill you at any time they want, so stay on guard. Wilderness The Wilderness is where the majority of grinding can be done. It features mobs from level 5 to level 50, so it is smart to always travel with a group if you want to get to Boylan, or to travel with a powerful weapon. The Wilderness is a pvp zone. Open Sea The Open Sea is filled with enemy AI ships to hunt down and take loot from, other ships to fight & places to go scuba diving with the purchase of a diving bell. Players can only access the Open Sea from Boylan, and if they have purchased a ship, or if they board a friends ship. The Open Sea is a pvp zone. Category:Fan Creations